America's 50 States
by kanimex3
Summary: 50 states. 50 children. All America's. The countries are in for the time of their lives as they are invited to America's house to meet all 50 of them one day after discovering them one World Meeting. Needless to say, these are America's children, and they are 50 crazy and unique states who will give them memories they'll never forget. This will be very, very fun. And hectic.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I love reading fanfics featuring the 50 states. So I decided to write one. I come from Illinois, so i don't think I'll have much trouble writing about that character. However, I need to do a lot of research in order to capture a state's proper demeanor and appearance. *sigh* So here's what I'll do. If you want to request a state for me to do, PM me or say it in a review. Please also include information about that state (how the people act, what it's known for, how you think I should portray them, appearance, etc.) I want this to be as accurate as possible so I don't offend anyone. I hope you like this fanfic, and I will get to all of the states. And then include some other short stories along the way :3 R &R, favorites always appreciated and loved!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, nor do the actual existing states, however, their character concept I claim. For now.)**

Damn, it was hot. America fanned himself off with the important papers Germany had passed out at the beginning of the World Meeting. Out of all the places, it had to be held here, in Texas. He sighed, vaguely focusing on what Germany was saying.

"So, zhat is vhy I have decided zhat ve should focus on global varming und not solve it by creating a giant alien to "save" us all," the German stated, casting a look towards America, who just sipped his Coke and fanned himself some more. Across the room, Italy was writing something on a piece of paper. Smiling and folding it into an airplane, he threw it gently at Germany. It got stuck in his hair, which was quite sticky from the gel warming up from the heat. Germany scowled, grabbed it, and read it.

"ITALY!" he yelled, and Italy jumped up, scared. "How many times have I told jou zhat behavior like zhis is unacceptable! Zhis is a Vorld Meeting, and ve have to actually solve zhe peoples' problems instead of playing around here like children! Understand?"

Italy flinched, nodding. "Ve, yes, Doitsu! I'm sorry, don't hurt me!"

Germany sighed. "Just... sit back down, Italy."

Italy sunk back into his chair, the heat and his sadness making his curl droop just the tiniest bit. Next to him, Romano stuck his tongue out at Germany.

"Damn potato bastard," he snarled, "You-a think that you are-a gonna save the world-a like that? Stupido, with this-a heat no one is actually in the mood to listen to you stand around there like-a some bastard king and listen to what-a you have to say. Not that it was important in the first place." He leaned back in his chair, and Spain took that moment to cuddle him, earning a smack and curses.

On the right, Russia smiled creepily while the Baltics cowered next time him, also earning death glares from Belarus, still to be noticed by Russia. That, or he was pretending she had never existed. Sunflowers and vodka always helped. Next to him, China slowly scooted an inch or two away and held up some snacks.

"Aiyaa, on a day like this, you should all try some snacks of mine, aru! I bought them on sale just about an hour ago, aru! They're still good, so you should eat. Come, aru!"

Germany groaned. "Guys, ve need to be serious-"

"CHIGIIII! Don't touch there, Spain!"

"Kolkolkol..." Russia's aura began to leak out. "Isn't it nice when we're all getting along. We're such good friends, da? Such good friends that'd we'd all become one with me, da?"

England cowered but nevertheless, said to Russia, "No! We don't want to become one with you!"

 _Pfft. English pride._ America thought as he lazily watched England shake as Russia stood up, reaching for his metal pipe. Things were slowly, but surely, starting to go downhill. This was one of the good meetings. It usually went crazy as hell within five minutes, but he figured the heat had worn down all of their energy.

He sighed again and stared out the window, wiping his brow and drinking more soda. He took off his glasses to clean them, which felt heavy all of a sudden. He frowned, quickly wiped them, and put them back on his face. They were starting to get heavier, and his paranormal side kicked in for a second. _Hold on... Texas, my lovely glasses, they're acting weird... and we're in Texas..._

He had a thought for a second, but it was lost. He groaned, resting his head in his hands. Meanwhile, Romano was struggling with Spain, Russia was getting scarier and scarier, Germany was trying (and failing) to get them back on track, Japan was awkwardly saying nothing, the other asian countries were getting restless, Italy was making white flags, and England was yelling at the top of his lungs. For once, America was the only one acting sane in this room. He closed his eyes.

 _Why did it have to be held at my place this year? And Texas, of all places... Well, it's a good thing that none of them knew about this, otherwise some would've shown up and I bet two of those would've been-_

BANG! The door flew open, the sound ringing through the air.

Shit. He'd spoken too soon.

Romano froze, Russia stopped his "kolkolkol," Germany shut up, Japan and the other asian countries turned to the doorway, Italy put down a flag, and England stopped mid-curse. They all looked to see who had interrupted them (not that they were doing anything useful in the first place) while America tried to sink into his chair.

Standing in the doorway were three people. A young man, a young woman, and a woman that was a little younger than the first two.

The young man who opened the door was on the taller end of the height spectrum and had a big grin on his face. He wore cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, worn jeans, and a t-shirt with the flag of Texas on it. He laughed at the countries' shocked faces, and his eyes roamed over everyone like he was looking for someone in specific. America wanted to die. Out of all of them that could've come, it just _had_ to be those three.

One of the woman walked in, tall, slim, and tan. She wore hunting boots, shorts, and a white tank top under a cargo shirt left unbuttoned. She had long legs, dark blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, and blue eyes. She looked both pretty and strong, and she chuckled.

"You guys are seriously tired from this heat? Pssh, this is nothing for my people," she said, and both her and the man came walking further in. They couldn't see the third figure's features from her place still outside the doorway, but she seemed to be on her phone, texting someone.

Germany was the first to recover. "Um, excuse me," he asked, "but who are jou?"

England said, "You know, this is a special meeting for only countries-"

"Oh, great!" The man said, his voice loud and full of energy. "We're in the right place, Flo!"

The woman nodded."Of course. Cali found out about this, after all." She looked at the countries. "Sorry about Tex. He tends to get a little too excited sometimes. I'm Florida, and I am the 27th state to join the United States of America."

The young man happily said, "Hey, I'm Texas, and I'm the 28th state!"

Japan asked quietly from his seat, "Wait, so you are saying that you are states, and not countries? And not just any states, America-san's states?"

They nodded. "Yup!"

England asked, "How is that possible?! So you're saying that all fifty of his states are personified?!"

Florida nodded again. "Yes, that is correct."

That last woman, done with her texting, came into sight. She had sun-kissed skin, was slim and a little shorter than Florida, and had blue eyes. Her blonde hair with some highlights was left down, she wore jean shorts, black converse, and a white shirt with a bear on it. Her nails were painted a sky blue color, and she smiled at them.

"Hey!" she greeted. "I'm California, 31st state to become part of the USA. I'm also called Cali, short for Cali F. Jones."

Germany was shocked and asked, "Vell, it's nice to meet jou three, but, what are jou here for?"

California smiled, her white teeth showing. "Why, to see Daddy, or course!" She scanned the room, and her face lit up and she ran towards America. "Daddy, you're here! I knew it! Texas, Florida, I found him!"

The countries jaws dropped, and America had only one thought circulating through his mind right now.

 _Kill me now._

 **(A/N: Yay, first chapter done! I hoped I did a well enough job on California, Texas, and Florida. I looked them up and how they dressed, looked, etc. I know that this doesn't apply to most people, and I probably just made them look like the stereotypical people in their states, but then again, Hetalia has the stereotypes in it. (Like America eats too many hamburgers and Russian people are huge and scary XD ) Anyways, if you want to request a state, PM me or say it in a review. Please also include how they would look like, how they act, (if you come from that state I assume you would know this) and anything else you think I should include. Like Nevada's Area 51 or California's unmatched technology. Or Illinois's mafia and mobs XD Well I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Author-chan~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So without further ado, the countries will get themselves in deep shit thanks to three of America's states. Don't forget to request a state and include the info about it and how the character should be described as! Thx, and enjoy!)**

If America didn't want to die, he would've laughed to the verge of tears upon seeing the countries' shocked faces. Germany had a face that read, "Holy shit, there are 50 more of them," and France said into the silence, "Ohonhonhon, I see zhat you 'ave been busy, mon cheri? Why, _fifty_ of them? So zhat's where you 'ave been every time you never showed up for minor outings with us."

America blushed and indignantly said, "No, shut up, Francey-pants! Biologically they're not mine, but every time we ratified a state, they just showed up! It's happened ever since Delaware in 1787 all the way to Hawaii in 1959."

Florida added, "Of course, it was different for the original colonies, and those thirteen still get over arguments as to which was the first to actually exist out of all of us. However, they didn't really start noticeably aging until they became part of the modern United States. So it's kinda complicated. We just count it by the order of _state_ ratification."

"But even so, do you know why they even appeared? I've never seen or heard of them before. Surely we would've, if they've been around this whole time?" England asked, looking at America.

"Oh, it's you, England! I've heard all about you from the original thirteen. From what I was told, some have forgiven you but some still want to hang you by your eyebrows and gut you slowly for hurting them." Cali said cheerfully, waving at England. England stiffened up, and a sad and rather depressing look flashed in his eyes before Prussia laughed.

"Ja, vhy haven't ve heard of jou guys I mean, I've been over to Birdie's place before und he never mentioned anything about them!"

"Easy!" Texas answered, "We live in this one, gigantic mansion and we're not as big as you famous countries to be that well known. Uncle Matt visits us from time to time, but neither him nor America really talk about us to you. We have our own separate houses in our respective states, but Dad has the government keep an eye on us just in case. We don't really do anything bad."

America begged to differ. Last time he left them alone, Nevada went crazy with Area 51, Illinois had to pass a law saying it was illegal to have sex with a corpse, (America didn't even ask about that one) and Florida went crazy with her backyard gun ranges, which America didn't get why it was still legal.

America sighed, getting up. "Okay guys, sorry for not mentioning it before, but they exist. But it never crossed the discussion, and Mattie has some as well!"

"One, all of a sudden now you choose to say it was irrelevant when you bring up hamburgers in a discussion about global warming, and two, Matthew has them?!" England asked, and France looked to the blushing nation.

"Is zhat true, mon cher?" France asked.

"Y-Yeah, I do," Canada timidly said, and for once, the nations actually paid attention to him. "There's Quebec, Alberta, Ontario, British Columbia, and more."

"Yup, I've met some of zhem!" Prussia said, laughing. "Man, that was enjoyable. Hey. vhat if ve meet all of jour states, America? I mean, ve've never seen zhem before, ja?"

"Oh yeah, Alaska told Hawaii who told me that Quebec told her that a white-haired man had been hanging around her daddy. She even told me that Ontario had told Alaska that some of them were their 'love-children.' That's you, Prussia?" California asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Prussia froze, Canada's face heated up in a blush, and Germany yelled, "VHAT, BRUDER?!"

"U-Uh... well.." Canada said, trying to avoid France's frantic questions and peoples' stares. "I don't think that's exavtly true.."

Prussia tried to hide under the desk, but Germany lifted him up using only one arm, and yelled, "JOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE, BRUDER, UND NOW I FIND OUT ZHAT JOU'VE BEEN PLAYING AROUND DOING THINGS THAT JOU SHOULDN'T?!"

Prussia put his hands up. "Hey, Bruder! Jou know just as well as I do zhat none of zhat could possibly be true! Men can't have children, much less two countries zhat are men!"

Germany sighed, releasing him, and Prussia dropped back down to the ground on his feet, fixing his uniform.

"Vhy are jou still here, Prussia?"

Prussia laughed, a cocky grin on his face. "I'm awesome! I can go anyvhere zhat I vant!"

"Vhatever, just shut up now."

"Anyvays," Gilbert turned back to America, "about meeting zhe rest of jour states... our children, if jou'd prefer that's vhat zhey are."

"They may not be biologically mine, but I still love all of them as if they were. You know that. And," America looked to his right to see Texas grinning up at him, and to his left to see Flo and Cali nodding happily, "... fine, you guys can come over to meet them. But mind you, it'll take more than one day."

The Allies came over, along with Italy, who turned to Germany.

"Veh~~~ Ne, Doitsu, that sounds like lots of fun? Let's go and meet them, can we? Please?" He asked, looking up at the German, who was trying to remain stern and composed.

"Vell..." Germany looked down at the bubbly Italian, and after a few moments of hesitation, he sighed. "Fine. Ve can go over und meet zhem. However, this will be strictly for business and formalities, und do not forget that zhese are... _America's_ states."

"Hey," America said indignantly, "what was that supposed to hint at? I'm freakin' awesome, I'm the hero, after all!"

Italy grinned, clapping his hands. "Yay, Doitsu! This'll be fun, just you wait! We'll have to go pack, now! You'll be going as well, right, Japan?"

The asian nodded, getting out his camera. "This sharr provide the perfect opportunity to take some nice pictures and wirr definitery boost my experience in other curtures. I rook forward to meeting the other forty-seven."

Florida cleared her throat. "Actually," she said, pulling out a clipboard from nowhere. "That won't be necessary. Massachusetts and Vermont already organized the paperwork and I secured all their necessary luggage from their houses with the help of Texas."

"What?" America said, giving her a look of disbelief. "You're telling me that some of your siblings planned this?"

"Yes, we did, pops." Texas said proudly. "After Cali figured out your location, we'd made Mass and Ver organize stuff. Of course they were reluctant at first, but we managed to get Hawaii to work her cuteness magic. And it was no probs in grabbing their stuff. We just had some connections, like Illinois got some of his mafia bros to snag some stuff from Italy's place and New York sent some undercover people in disguise. You know, nothing troubling."

"It pays to have the highest identity theft crisis," Florida said, checking off something on her paper.

"You talk like that is completely normal, aru!" China cried, throwing up his arms. "You send people all around the world just like that, planning something you didn't even know would happen?"

"Of course!" Cali said brightly, getting out her phone again. "Of course, Daddy, you can't refuse now. Hawaii has been dying to see you. Besides, you guys already want to meet us! We just thought we'd save some time by, like, you know, taking care of things beforehand."

That was one of the smartest things America had ever heard her say, not that America would say that to her face, and this was definitely the most spectacular plan she'd put together.

Russia had a "smile" on his face as he came up behind China. "Well then we'd better get going, da?" he said, no purple aura beginning to form yet.

France laughed. "Oh, oui, I'd just _love_ to meet your children, Amerique. We could be zhe best of friends~"

Canada sighed. "France, I don't even think you'd last an hour with them, especially the south. They'll tear you up like a piece of meat of you get on their bad side."

France shut his mouth, pondering Matthew's words with a hint of fear in his eyes. England snickered.

"I wouldn't feel one bit sorry for you if that happened, you bloody frog," he said. France hmphed and turned his back on him, and England threw a book at him rather childishly. "Bloody frog."

"Alright, alright," Florida said "Our rides are here and ready. Nations, follow me!" She stood by the doorway, with Texas next her and California talking to someone on her phone.

"Vermont, like, make sure they're all printed out. You never know when they'll get lost. And if they do, make sure Michigan can monitor them or spot them. You know she has two secured spots throughout the mansion. She can see both sides. And tell the twins to deactivate the deadly deadly systems, but that's what the medical papers are for, and that's Pennsylvania's job to get them secured. Tell Wisconsin to keep the cheese within his floor, and make sure Alaska didn't wander off again. We have to know where she is and what she'd doing at least once a day. Nevada needs to... clean up. Yeah, make sure he isn't off messing with Area 51 stuff or gambling..." she went on and on, and Florida went down her list and checked off numerous things. California hung up, and the Allies and Axis lined up by the door. America went last, groaning.

"If you don't want this, can't you just say no? Aren't you still their parent?" England asked, walking out and seeing a sleek, black limo parked by the curb.

"No, besides, I need to see some of them" America replied, getting in and sitting next to Matthew and him. "And in cases like these, I can't really stop them."

England rolled his eyes. "Whatever. How long do you supposed this shall take? You do realize we just left a World Meeting and now we're travelling to God knows where and our bosses are still unaware?"

From his place up front, Texas said, "No probs, Eyebrows. We've told your bosses. We managed to get them to give you the week off."

"What?! EYEBROWS?" England shouted, turning red with anger. Texas laughed loudly, a lot like America, and Florida smirked silently.

Germany sighed, and Italy smiled all the while. Prussia snorted.

"Kesesesese~" he laughed, draping an arm over Canada's shoulder. "This'll be fun, von't it, Birdie?"

"Since when did you get here, aru?" China asked.

"I've been here zhe whole time!" Prussia said. "Und by zhe vay, how much longer?"

Florida smiled, turning onto a huge, white driveway. "Just in time. We're here." She turned off the engine, and the countries stepped out.

"... Holy shit..." England said, something that rarely happened. Russia's eyes widened, Japan snapped a photo, Germany and Prussia screamed, "VHAT?!" simultaneously, Canada sighed, France's roses fell out of his hands and mouth.

Right in front of them stood a grand, clean mansion that could've been a castle. It was tall, with balconies and verandas built out of it, it had a beautiful garden with a fountain in the front, and you could clearly see it was at the height of modern society. There was a moment of awkward silence before America said, "Oh, you guys haven't burned it down yet."

"... I-It's bigger than some Chinatowns." China stuttered as they began their walk up the marble steps.

"It's not as big as my house, but if it's America's maybe it can be mine, kolkolkol..." Russia said, smiling.

"Veh, look at it, Doitsu! Isn't it so nice and big?" Italy asked, and the German nodded.

"Ja, und how did ve never know it vas even here?" Germany asked.

Texas shrugged. "The gov does a good job of hiding us. I guess."

Florida knocked a few times on the brown door before moments later, a woman a little older than Florida answered. She had brown eyes and hair and was about two inches taller than Florida. She wore a nice green top with no sleeves, and a black pencil skirt that came down to her knees. She wore flats, and greeted them with a small smile, opening the door wider.

"Hello, nations, hey America." she greeted as they filed in, taking in the spacious front hallway with multiple hallways leading off to other places. It even had an elevator, but it was pretty open so you didn't feel isolated anywhere. It was big, but didn't feel strange or uncomfortable, and you couldn't really even get lost.

"Hey, Ver!" Cali said, taking out her phone again. "How's the papers going?"

Vermont sighed and said, "Pennsylvania's working on it, should be done by tomorrow morning or so. Alaska's just up in her room, Michigan said alright and went back to her own stuff, the twins are doing what they can, I think they're below handling the tech stuff there, Nevada said he'll do it when he feels like it, Wisconsin managed to clean up most of the scattered cheese, and Massachusetts and I have gotten their stuff ready."

"Great," Florida said, "why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Oh right," the woman turned to them. "Greetings. I am Vermont, and the 14th state to join the union. Pleasure to meet you. I am also called Ver, short for Veronica M. Jones."

France sidled up to her. "Ohonhonhon, greetings, Veronica~ I am France."

Veronica nodded politely and walked down the hall after saying, "I'm going to the library to see Delaware. The other states still need to be told they've arrived. Bye!"

"Bye!" Florida motioned for them to come into the kitchen, once again a grand space with the modern appliances. They sat around the island.

"Okay, so you've met Vermont, who I'm sure you'll run into later," she said. "Meanwhile, Massachusetts will come down in a bit to show you to your rooms." She held out a key to each of them. "These are the keys, don't lose them. If you do, go to Michigan and she'll unlock it. Or punch the door down. Some warnings to start off. If you run into twins on the way to your room, avoid contact with them. Any dogs roaming around, don't touch. Cheese, don't touch. Poker cards and tokens, don't touch. We'll get to details later. You guys can just wait down here until Mass comes! See ya around!"

Florida left, and there was a period of silence before England asked, "Just how afraid should we be of them, America."

"... In all honesty, I don't know." Was the country's reply.

 **(A/N: Second chapter down! So Vermont wasn't really as detailed for her intro, but don't worry, cuz they'll run into her again! Pennsylvania had the first hospital, I think, so that's why I chose him/her to handle the hospital paper. Idk whether Penn. is going to be a girl/boy, but tell me what you guys think if you have a preference. So, in the next chapter, the countries' stay officially begins. Don't forget to request a state with details, and don't forget to review and hopefully favorite!**

 **Hope you enjoyed :3**

 **Until next time,**

 **Author-chan~)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Yup, back with another chapter! Mentioning new characters in here~ Don't forget to put in requests and details! Thank you to those have put in requests, they save me a tremendous amount of time of working how to portray a state. You guys have made my day in seeing those pop up. Enjoy!)**

Texas left soon after, yelling back to them that urgent business had come up and he would see them around later. California rolled her eyes, and called someone yet again on her phone.

"Like, Mass, hurry up!" she said, agitated. "They're already here and they still need their rooms!"

America came back to them with some water, and Japan was taking pictures of the lower floor.

"Yes, this wirr rearry help me know America-san's curture and their different ways of riving." The asian said, and Italy was making small chat with Ludwig as usual.

"Ne, Doitsu, I can't wait! I love meeting new people, and now we can meet America's states! I wonder if they'd be fine with us just calling them America's children. What do you think, Germany? Are you having fun?"

The German didn't know which question to answer first and whether or not Italy meant if he thought it would be okay or if he was having fun, but he luckily did not have to answer either way because in the moment, a tall boy older than Texas entered the room. He was shorter than America but not by a lot, and had green eyes and hair that had an uncanny similarity to England's own appearance. He wore plain brown pants, a collared shirt, and black shoes.

He cleared his throat, and the countries turned their heads to see him. The moment England made eye contact with the boy, both of them stiffened. The boy had a hard look in his eye, and England frowned and clenched his water glass. America waved to him, offering a small smile which almost lightened up the tension growing in the room.

"Is it just me, or does England know that boy, aru? They seem to... have a very distinct distaste for one another."China whispered to them.

"Ja... zhey have reason to, zhough..." Prussia said quietly, casually drinking some beer he'd managed to get from nowhere.

"Und how vould jou know zhat?" Germany questioned, looking at his brother. The albino gave a short and quiet laugh, wiping his mouth.

"Because," he replied, "I trained America und his colonial army und over zhe years managed to briefly come into contact vith his earliest colonies. Or, as zhey are now, states."

"Wait, so you're saying zhat zhat boy is one of Amerique's colonies which turned into a state?" France asked, and Prussia nodded.

"It's actually pretty easy to tell which one it is. This boy, or state, had the vorst ties vith England."

"... Oh, is it who I zhink it is?" France questioned, and Prussia nodded.

"Ja, it is."

France sighed, shaking his head and catching a glimpse of England's tightly drawn face. The Brit refused to look at the boy straight in the eyes but was focusing very intently on his face. The boy's nostrils flared once, and his jaw tightened. Only countries knew and were able to see this type of behavior; unresolved anger or hate between other nations. And, well, in this case, a personal grudge that lasted through many, many years now brought back again within the span of three seconds. France looked to Prussia, who nodded solemnly before returning to the "awesome" demeanor the ex-nation was usually perceived as.

The boy cleared his throat again and said curtly, "Hello. I am Massachusetts, the 6th state to join the Union." He threw England a dirty glare before looking at the other nations and holding up the stack of papers. "These papers right here are the contracts you shall all be under while staying here." He went around and passed a thick packet to each country. It had their country name up there with their flag.

"Vait, vhat? Ve need contracts?" Germany said, alarmed, as he flipped through the packet.

Massachusetts nodded, looking over a contract of his own. "If you look on the first page, you'll find the Terms and Conditions which involve any injuries or harm you'll encounter while staying here. We will not be responsible for any injuries or deaths that occur, but we will take care of them. Please sign under there."

China flipped through it skeptically. "Are you sure, aru?! What kind of family is this, aru!?"

Russia laughed. "Will I be responsible for any injuries or deaths that occur here that I may or may not be responsible for?"

"No, but Alaska can maul you, if she feels like it." Massachusetts said blankly, and Russia's face went flat. He didn't say anything back, not even a kolkolkol in response. Massachusetts went on as the countries skeptically signed their names. America sat there eating a burger like it was nothing.

"On the next few pages, we have some general info about the mansion, but you don't really have to read that. But we also have a few pages about some states. You might want to read that. It's kind of important."

Germany read it:

1\. Try to avoid angering Tennessee, Michigan, Alaska, Illinois, Maryland, Delaware, the Carolinas, and the Dakotas. (Especially South Carolina. If you make North Carolina cry, he'll- well, it varies from time to time. But he'll probably beat you violently. Michigan is not afraid to scare the shit out of you, Tennessee will just get out right violent, Alaska will maul you, Delaware and Maryland don't get angered easily but they'll make you shit in your pants, and Illinois is dangerous. Don't get New York mad either. He can hold a grudge if he wants to.)

2\. The Southern states, be careful around them. Especially Louisiana. Don't talk about the Civil War or segregation. She's not afraid to take an axe to your head. And the last thing you want to get the South riled up. Last time, they blew up half the mansion.

3\. Football season. Soccer season. Baseball season. Don't bring up any rivaling teams. Illinois will absolutely kill you if you bring up the Cub's loss in 2015-16. Wisconsin and him are great friends but on football, they'll come to blows. Just be careful.

4\. Lay off of Wisconsin's cheese. Don't trust Nevada with important stuff you'll regret or gamble will him. Don't take Georgia's peaches. Delaware's turf is her library. Don't take her books without asking or she'll take your intestines without asking as well. New Mexico, don't mess with him. Same for Idaho's potatoes.

5\. Keep in mind that America knows almost every single language and so do his states. It won't really work if you try and talk in your native languages.

6\. The twins are really interesting... and dangerous. Caution must be taken, for the Dakotas run the tech systems and the Carolinas cand be pretty laid back but you never know.

Germany didn't want to read any more. Just what were they? States, yes, but if this was what America was compromised as, was America just as...?

He took a discreet peek at the said country, and saw him lazily sipping a Coke.

No, these were just states. They were powerful countries, and America was just lazy and carefree, he never really used his mind for anything, and he couldn't read the mood to save his life. He sighed, flipping back to the front page.

Massachusetts motioned for them to stand up. He led them to the elevator, and pressed a button. As they rose, a voice came on through an intercom.

"Hey, Mass!" A girl's voice greeted.

"Hello, North Carolina," Massachusetts greeted, "Where is Michigan?"

"Oh, she went out for a drink real quick, but now she's back! South Carolina and I disabled the deadly systems, at least that's what he told me. I think he's cleaning up underground though. Here's Michigan!"

"Thanks, North. Michigan, is that you?"

A different girl answered, quiet and calm. "Yeah, it's me."

"Great. I'm showing the countries to their rooms. What time is it?"

"About dinner." Came the monotone answer.

"Shoot, is it already that time?"

"Yeah, but we don't have anything prepared as of the moment. Alabama and Louisiana said they were too lazy to cook, but Kentucky can swing by with some fried chicken. That's all we have right now."

Massachusetts sighed and turned towards the countries. "Sorry, but do you mind having fried chicken for tonight? We don't have any of your native foods right now."

"Nein, it's fine," Germany and Prussia said. China gave a reluctant yes, Russia shrugged, Francis gave his weird laugh, Canada was already used to this, America was unwrapping another burger, Japan and Italy didn't mind at all.

Massachusetts said, "Yeah, have them drop it off at their rooms."

"'Kay." The intercom went off, and the elevator doors opened. They stepped out to a wide hallway, with numerous doors with the countries' flags on them.

"Here you go," Massachusetts said. "You have the keys, so you can get in. Remember don't lose it, otherwise you're going to have to go to Michigan for another one and that might annoy her, if you manage to reach her. I'll you guys to get unpacked, and I'll see you tomorrow." He left on the elevator, leaving the countries to themselves.

"So there you go, guys!' America said. "You're gonna meet my states tomorrow! Well, you've obviously met some and heard about some."

"America, are you ever worried about them?" England asked, frowning.

He laughed. "Nah, they're fine! The gov can watch them, too! Anyways, see ya tomorrow!"

He and Canada left on the elevator as well, and the remaining countries went to their rooms. Well, after Francis tried talking some of them into sharing a room with him, but a glare from Germany solved that.

* * *

A few hours later, a nice, big platter complete with fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, mac n' cheese and vegetables arrived anonymously on a tray for them. Wine was included for Francis, sake for Japan, beer for Germany and Prussia, ale for England, laojiu for China, and vodka for Russia. It managed to be a rather calm evening and night, for the rooms were big and comfortable, made to fit each countries lifestyle.

However, as much as they were at ease now, the next morning would come crashing down on them.

 **(A/N: Really sorry for not updating in a long time! *shot* But I was busy and couldn't use the computer for a while, since my grandpa was always on it! This chapter was relatively uninteresting, sorry for that, but I just needed to end day 1 so next chapter, I can introduce states properly! DX I mentioned some in this chapter, though. Like Kentucky, Delaware, some southern states, etc. Don't forget to put in requests, those help me very much!**

 **'Till next time.**

 **Author-chan~)**


End file.
